


The Haunted Haunted House

by SleepingReader



Category: Original Work
Genre: From Prompt, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, fun fairs, pranksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: Prompt: “As the ghosts rekindled their long lost friendship, they noticed something...”





	The Haunted Haunted House

A small sigh was heard inside the haunted house. The fun fair ride that the ghost of Caleb Johnson had haunted for a fair number of years was closing for the night, and unlike his colleagues, he had no home to go to. He was bored. Very, very bored.

He rattled some chains for good measure. Flipped the lights on and off a bit. The ghost of the (very) late prankster still found some amusement in freaking out visitors to the fun fair. He had a sort of day job, freaking out more people at the haunted house than his colleagues ever could, and got paid of sorts by people leaving him packets of peanut M&M’s and cans of beer. ‘An offering for the house ghost’ they said jokingly, carefully tucking yellow plastic packets under a fake rock in the middle of the ride. Caleb could still, surprisingly, eat the M&M’s and drink the beer, as long as he smashed both with the rock first. Who knew that M&M’s and beer could die? 

Life is lonely, when you’re a ghost. Caleb had died at the sad age of eighteen, because of a prank involving a haunted house, some celery and a harpoon gun gone completely wrong. Caleb could vaguely remember his last words.   
‘Bro, am I dying? Am I actually fucking dying here?’  
‘I don’t know! I don’t know!’ Jason, his best friend, had yelled, trying to simultaneously call the alarm number and hold Caleb’s various organs in.   
‘If I die here, imma haunt the shit out of this place…’

And he had. And he did. 

He had recently found out that if you turned on the carousel, and then stood in the middle, the carousel’s music would slow down to some sort of horror soundtrack. Caleb usually used this to completely mess with people who walked their dogs at midnight. Always fun to see grown-ass men hightail it to their house, with their dogs running behind them. Kind of sad to do it alone, though. 

Caleb sat down in one of the seats on the ride. He didn’t sleep anymore, so he just sort of… happened here. The Loser Ghost Of The fun fair. 

CLONK

Caleb’s form shook as the seats began to move. Having already decided to stay seated, he didn’t float through. He started to enter the doors to the haunted house. Animatronics waved robotically at him from the shadows. A skeleton fell from the ceiling. Caleb looked around mildly interested. He wasn’t scared, since, well. What could happen? 

‘Brooooooooo’ An echo came from the next room. ’Broooooooo…’   
‘What the fuck’ Caleb said. He had not expected that.   
‘Hey brooooooo’ came the voice again.  
‘What the…’  
‘Guess who fucking died, broooooo’ A… sheet stood before him. The sheet appeared to be waving its arms. There were no feet.   
‘…Jason?’ Caleb asked.

‘Fuck yeah, bro!’ The sheet got pulled away by a strong wind, and the ghost of the recently departed Jason Jones stood before him. The ride carried on, but Caleb had already made himself transparent enough to float through the seats. Jason held up his hand in a high-five.  
’Sup, bro! Lookin’ pretty dead here!’  
‘Jason! How the fuck did you end up here!’ Caleb said, enthusiastically returning the high five and hugging his best friend, patting him on the back.   
‘I fuckin died, bro!’ Jason laughed. ‘You should have seen it! Death by anvil! It was like a cartoon!’  
‘Awesome, dude! And now you’re here!’  
‘Hell, yeah, I’m here!’ Jason said. ‘Show me around! Is this your crib?’  
‘Yeah, it sucks!’ Caleb laughed. ‘Every day is really fun, but nights get really boring’  
‘Was that you playing with the carousel?’ Jason asked.  
‘Oh, yeah. I like messing with dog-walkers and stuff.’  
‘That was great, man! Almost scared me to life! Wanna mess with some more people?’  
‘Hell yeah.’ Caleb said, and slung an arm around his best friends semi-transparent shoulders. ‘If you liked the carousel, lemme tell you what you can do with the Ferris wheel…’

And as the two ghosts rekindled their long lost friendship, they noticed something.   
If you don’t need to sleep, have peanut M&M’s and beer, every night becomes a party.


End file.
